Lover's Knot
by justaddsugar
Summary: If you want to stop, just say so, okay?"


**Title:** Lover's Knot  
**Summary:** "If you want to stop, just say so, okay?"  
**Characters/Pairings:** Remus/Sirius  
**Rating/Warnings:** R (for awkward boys)  
**Wordcount:** 801  
The prompt **M **gave to me was this (note: NSFW) and I decided to try and play with it, in spite of not being a fan of BDSM and bondage.

* * *

Remus ran the end of the soft rope through the loop, pulling it carefully. After Sirius' late-night confession a few days ago (_"Remus? I... I'd want— I think I'd like being tied up. Not whipped or anything, like we saw in those books, just, you know, tied up. Do you, do you think we could try that?"_) he'd bought the rope for this specific purpose, seeing that they'd only had ties and belts to make do with otherwise. He was infinitely grateful that they weren't at school anymore; having their own flat and bedroom made things so much easier. No risk of bumbling mates bursting in at any moment, for one thing.

"There," he said as he finished the knot. "Is that good? Too tight? Too loose?"

Sirius tugged a little and wriggled his wrists, shaking his head. "No, it's good."

Remus took a step backwards and gazed at him. Shirt already discarded, Sirius was resting against the bedpost only in his jeans, wrists tied up above his head. He seemed nervous, but not so much that the front of the jeans weren't bunching up funnily.

Reaching out his hand, Remus tugged some strayed curls behind Sirius' ear. "If you want to stop, just say so, okay?" Sirius nodded, chewing on his lower lip. "Okay."

"Just get on with it, will you?" Sirius muttered, his head falling back against the wood. A smile tugged at the corner of Remus' mouth, and he slid his knuckles down Sirius' cheek, down his neck, down to his chest, before withdrawing his hand. He kept the distance between them, while hooking his thumbs into the rear belt loops of Sirius' jeans and slowly pulling them downward, careful not to let himself touch Sirius' skin.

Sirius whined and banged his head softly against the pole, thrusting his hips closer to Remus. Keeping himself out of reach, Remus let go of the belt loops to deftly undo the button and zip before resting his hands by his own flies. Sirius tilted his head forward and glared at him. "Bloody tease."

Remus raised an eyebrow, slowly unbuckling his belt, grinning when Sirius eyes were glued to it. Belt undone, he moved on to his flies, letting his fingers slide and stroke the metal. Sirius leant even more forward, eyes still on Remus' hands, his chin jutting out and lips parted, reaching for a kiss. Remus complied, brushing his lips ever-so-slightly against Sirius' before pulling back again. Tugging at the restraints, Sirius let out a half-choked whine-growl.

Remus let go of his jeans, letting them rest haphazardly on his hips, and ran his fingers through Sirius' hair as he brush-kissed him again.

"_Remus_."

Placing his palm on Sirius' chest and gently pushing him against the bedpost, Remus pressed himself up against Sirius in one fluid motion. Sirius' breath hitched and jerked, his ribcage heaving erratically under Remus' hand, and he reached for Remus' lips as he struggled against the bonds. Remus tightened his grip on Sirius' curls and kissed him, properly this time, open-mouthed and deep and hot.

There was a frantic edge to Sirius' kisses, a tautness to his lips that Remus was not familiar with, and the small part of Remus' mind that wasn't yet a blathering mess wondered about that. He could feel the same tension underneath his palm as well, as if it was vibrating underneath Sirius' skin, and it was slowly increasing rather than fading away. It wasn't arousal; it was more like something hunted.

Remus pulled away. Sirius was flushed and panting, stared down at his feet, his hands curled into tight fists.

Remus disentangled his hand from Sirius' hair and ran his knuckles down Sirius' cheek again. "Do you want to stop? Is it enough?" he asked, resting his forehead against Sirius', still stroking him.

A few seconds' awkward silence, and then Sirius whispered, "Yeah." Remus nodded and swiftly undid the knot.

Looking rather sheepish and self-conscious, Sirius took a step away and rubbed his wrists, refusing to meet Remus' eye. Remus tilted his head, watched him, and, before Sirius had time to react, tweaked his nose.

"Stop looking so morose," he said, grinning when Sirius blinked. "It was only a first try, right? Only natural we make a muck of it. Come on, I think I'd fancy playing something."

Sirius stared at him. "You aren't disturbed at all, then?"

"Nope," Remus said briskly, puffing up one of the pillows.

"You, are an utter berk."

"And you're a prat."

"Plonker."

"Dipstick."

"Arse."

"Wanker."

"I'm sure we can do something about that." With that, Remus threw the pillow, which hit Sirius square inthe face. What then started out as a childish pillow fight evolved into some very adult rolling around in the sheets, and they didn't leave the bedroom until four hours later.

~*~


End file.
